down in the underground
by pucky-ucky-wucky-bucky
Summary: four years after her adventures in the labyrinth sarah is in a state of forgetfulness, but when the end of school talent show is looming sarah finds herself required to perform a song. will tunes from her past reawaken her memories... or more than that?
1. Chapter 1

Aboveground

Sarah sat, curled up, on her window seat and stared out into the darkening sky. The dark storm clouds were closing in and it reminded her startlingly of the night when her life had started to change. She stifled her thoughts quickly. Four years had passed since then, and contact with her friends had long since disappeared. Sometimes Sarah wondered whether she had just made it up. Even certain memories had faded from her mind, most of them, in fact. But not all. She could still picture her three best friends, ludo, sir Didymus and Hoggle. Still see in her mind's eye the sprawling mess of the labyrinth spread out before her. Still see a face, his face; His mismatched eyes, feathery blonde hair and the proud angle at which he held his chin. Yes, she could still recall the goblin king. But the events that had passed within the walls of that place were blurred, memories of running down a corridor with no openings, of talking to door knockers, of fiery creatures who sung and pulled off their limbs as a game... but nothing was complete.

Sarah pulled her thoughts away from the past that people had scorned and turned to matters at hand. School, her final year, was drawing to a close. And the close meant the end of year concert; a concert at which she was required to perform. Grimacing Sarah thought of what she might be able to do. Be able to sing, if she wanted to be specific. Closing her eyes Sarah thought about all the songs she knew, but none of them seemed right.

"Sarah, dinners ready!"

Sarah groaned at the sound of Irene's voice echoing up the stairs. Her relationship with her step mother had not changed much, if anything, it had become worse. After Sarah told her family about her adventures in the labyrinth Irene had thought her crazy and tried to send her to therapy. As you can imagine, Sarah did not comply. Instead, she began to forget.

"I'm coming!"

However, Sarah had taken to spending a lot of time with Toby since his mother did not have the time. But Sarah didn't mind about that. It was only when Toby had told her about a dream he had had about a blond haired man with mismatched eyes and a bunch of goblins that Sarah had felt discomforted around him.

Sarah shook her head as she ran lightly down the stairs. Her fingers traced the hilt of a dagger she kept hidden under the long hem of her shirt. She thought about her knife throwing practice and smiled, it was going splendidly, and it was a good way to keep her mind off certain... things. It also helped her calm the sense of uneasiness she constantly felt. It made her feel safe to know that she could defend herself if necessary.

Sarah smiled half-heartedly at her family as she sat down at the table and slowly began eating her dinner.

"So Sarah, how was your day at school?"

Sarah glanced up at her father, "oh, you know, it was okay. I found out that I have to sing at the end of year concert in three weeks."

"That's great honey! Do you know what you are going to perform?"

She sighed, "no, not yet. I can't seem to find the right song."

After that the conversation turned to her fathers work and what parties they would be attending over the weekend. Sarah, of course, would be babysitting Toby.

After dinner Sarah headed up to her bedroom and grabbed her pyjamas before heading off to have a shower. As the scalding water cascaded over her she found herself humming a familiar tune. She frowned; it was from a long time ago, or so it felt, and it brought back strange memories, of people dancing. Sarah shook her head to get rid of the strange thoughts and quickly turned off the taps, wrapping herself quickly in a towel to ward off the chilly air.

That night as Sarah struggled to sleep, tossing and turning in frustration, as the soft tune kept playing through her head, she didn't notice an off white owl sitting on a branch outside her window.

**Hi guys!! This is my FIRST labyrinth fanfic, ever. So please don't be too harsh!! Sarah and jareth pairing, of course! Labyrinth has to be my all time favourite movie, so I'm surprised it took me so long to think of looking for fan fiction for it! Hope you enjoyed and I WILL update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

The right tune

Sarah yawned as she stared in frustration at the blank sheet of paper in front of her. It was the fact that it was blank that was bothering her so much. The fact that no matter that she had been sitting there for nearly two hours trying to think of a song, the page still stayed blank. But it wasn't that she couldn't think of a song, in fact, that was the problem. She could only think of one song, a song that she couldn't write down on paper because it had no words. That she could remember, anyway. So Sarah sat, and stared, and twiddled her thumbs, and waited for the words to come to her. But they didn't.

Suddenly Sarah let out a loud harrumph and stood up, knocking her chair over as she did so. Without thinking about it she dragged her chair over to the corner of her room and climbed onto it, reached up to a small golden ring hanging from the ceiling and tugged. Sarah sighed as the musty smell of the attic washed over her. A small rope ladder fell out in front of her and she quickly clambered up it, and into the small room above.

Boxes lined the walls and she walked over to the closest one, opened it and combed through its contents as if there was something in it that would help her. There wasn't, it was full of old posters of famous rock stars and actors and such that she had long gotten over. So she moved onto the next box. This one was full of old clothes. Her eyes widened as she pulled out a long elven style dress. It was from that afternoon. For some reason Sarah couldn't bring herself to put it back away in the box.

Then she came to her third box. She knew at once that she shouldn't have opened it, yet she couldn't help but pour its contents onto the floor. A wooden model of a maze, a stuffed toy fox in clothes, a soft toy of a big hairy beast with a kindly face, a set of book ends with a gnome like man on them, a model of a glam-rock looking figure with feathery hair, a poster of a room of staircases and archways where you can't tell which way is up, a delicate music box of a girl dressed in a ball gown standing in a gold gazebo and a small red book.

Sarah reached out with trembling fingers to the music box and slowly turned the key until it could turn no longer. Then she let go. The soft tinkling music filled her head as the tune she had been so frustrated with played from the box. With the music box still in her hand Sarah left the other toys where they were and clambered back down to her room. Then she returned to her sheet of paper. After another hour of listening to the song over and over again Sarah looked down at the piece of paper and smiled. It was no longer blank.

**Okay, I know that was really short, but it was either end there or keep going for millions of pages. I decided on the first. Obviously. Please, please, please review!! **


	3. Chapter 3

Rehearsals

Sarah smiled as she made her way to music class at school. She had spent the weekend writing out the music to the song she would perform; now all she needed to do was record it. As she strolled into the room she looked around at her fellow classmates, looking for the ones that she need to help her. If Marcus played guitar, Georgie played keyboard, Ellen played drums and Haley played violin it would be perfect.

"Hey, uh, Marcus, George, Ellen, Haley... I was just wondering if you would help me with my performance for the end of year concert."

Sarah held her breath and waited.

"Of course! I mean, I'd love to, I can't say for everyone else." Hayley answered first, bringing an onslaught of agreement from the rest of them.

"Yeah, that's be awesome, what do you need us to do?"

Sarah pulled out the pieces of sheet music from her bag and handed them out to the right people.

"This is the backing music for the song I'll be singing; I need to record it for my performance. It'll probably need a few changes, but this is a rough copy of what you'll be playing for me, does it look okay?"

Hayley chimed in again, "yeah, this looks awesome... its hand written, does that mean you wrote it?"

Sarah blinked, "I, uh, not entirely... I had help with it."

"That's awesome!"

"Yeah, so, when do you guys think you'll be ready to record?"

"Well, why don't we just perform with you?"

Sarah blinked, she hadn't thought about that.

"Yeah! That'd be cool, it'd really add to the mood, don't you think?" Marcus sounded excited at the prospect of playing the song with her, as did the rest of them, so Sarah agreed.

"Sure, well, I need to go practice my part now... if you Guys practise yours then we can try putting it together tomorrow, okay?"

"Awesome!" they chorused together.

***

The next day Sarah made some changes to the music and by the end of the lesson she thought it was sounding quite good, but they hadn't added in her voice yet.

Over the rest of the week they changed and fixed up the music until she thought it sounded just right. Then she began to sing with them. They recorded themselves over and over again within the next week until it was absolutely perfect. By that time there was only a week left till the performance.

At the end of practice on a Friday afternoon Sarah confronted the rest of the group.

"Alright guys, this is absolutely fabulous. But we aren't finished yet, we still need our costumes."

"Costumes?"

"Yeah, costumes. We girls will be in long flowing dresses, kind of simple but elegant, elven style gowns and you guys will be wearing tight jackets with high collars and simple pants with black boots and loose fitting button up old fashioned shirts. We will all be wearing masks."

Ellen and Hayley grinned at the costumes but the boys looked disgruntled.

"Why so specific, can't we wear something... normal?" grumbled George.

"no, that's what I want us to be wearing... it just, feels right." she trailed off with a slightly confused look on her face before shaking her head as if to rid it of a bad thought.

"Yes, anyway, so we'll meet at the costume shop tomorrow morning at ten, alright?"

There was a chorus of agreement and Sarah bid them all goodbye before walking home happy with the progress.

***

The next day costume shopping went flawlessly with everyone getting perfect costumes and even the boys thought it was okay.

Sarah ended up with a long white gown with a gold tie under her bust and sleeves that ended at her elbows where they draped off her arms and nearly touched the floor when her arms were at her side, on the sleeves and the hem of the dress was a golden stitched pattern of vines and flowers. Her mask had the same design on it and was the shape of a butterfly, fanning delicately over her cheeks.

Haley and Ellie got the same style dress as Sarah in a deep green with silver ties and stitching. The mask was also in green and silver.

The boys got black pants and off white shirts but their jackets were the same green as the girls dresses also with silver stitching on the cuffs and around the buttons. Their masks were simple and only covered the area a few centimetres around each eye rather than the delicate butterfly shape of the girls. A silver glittery substance outlined the eye holes and the outer rim of the mask, the rest was the same green as the outfits.

With everyone in their costumes, they looked fantastic together.

**Remember, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi readers! Geez, I am sooo sorry it's been ages! But, I think you will like this chapter, I know I certainly do (quite honestly, I haven't been to happy with the first few). So, yeah, please, read and review!

Sarah paced backwards and forwards back stage wringing her hands and biting her lip distractedly. Two performances until she had to go on. From the stage she could hear a faint male voice reciting lines from Macbeth. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt a pair of hands descend on her shoulders.

"Calm down Sarah, seriously, you're a great singer, it's a great song, and the audience will love it."

Sarah stopped pacing as Marcus' voice soothed her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before exhaling and opening her eyes again, dropping her hands to her sides.

"You're right, I'm just nervous. I've never sung in front of so many people before."

"Like I said, they'll love you. You've got nothing to worry about."

Sarah nodded and stepped forward, letting his hands slip off her shoulders as she turned.

"Well, I suppose we should probably go warm up then."

Marcus nodded, looking at Sarah with a strange expression crossing his face that she couldn't quite place.

They left the room and joined their friends warming up their instruments. Before long Sarah's clear voice filled the small room they stood in.

"ACT 27, UP ON STAGE NOW!"

The booming voice of the school drama teacher startled the group out of the room.

The teacher ushered them into their places behind the curtain.

"Now, shoulders back Sarah, chin high, what's wrong with you girl! You look like a hunchback the way you're standing!"

Sarah frowned and straitened her back, ignoring the quivering in her legs as the teacher rushed off stage and the curtains opened slowly, revealing the full auditorium in front of them. As her eyes adjusted to the light Sarah looked around the front rows for her family and smiled at Toby's excited face grinning up at her.

The four light taps on Ellie's symbol alerted her to the song beginning. Sarah listened to the introduction to the song the sound of the music soothing her. As she became more engrossed in the music she ignored the crowd and began to sing.

_There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed within your eyes  
I'll place the sky within your eyes_

The sweet sound of Sarah's voice filled the auditorium, and anyone who hadn't been silent before now was. The crowd sat in silence as if enchanted as they listened. 

_There's such a fooled heart  
Beating so fast in search of new dreams  
A love that will last within your heart  
I'll place the moon within your heart_

In an upper box a tall, blonde haired man sat gazing at the girl on stage. His mismatched eyes trained on her delicate figure. A small smile graced his face as he listened intently to her.

_As the pain sweeps through,  
Makes no sense for you.  
Every thrill is gone,  
Wasn't too much fun at all.  
But I'll be there for you-ou-ou  
As the world falls down._

_Falling.  
Falling down.  
Falling in love._

A look of deep pain emerged in the man's eyes. His lips moved slightly when the last verse began as he mouthed the words the young woman was singing.

_I'll paint you mornings of gold.  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings.  
Though we're strangers 'til now,  
We're choosing the path  
Between the stars.  
I'll leave my love  
Between the stars._

_As the pain sweeps through,  
Makes no sense for you.  
Every thrill is gone,  
Wasn't too much fun at all.  
But I'll be there for you-ou-ou  
As the world falls down._

_Falling._

_As the world falls down,_

_Falling in love._

He leaned forward slightly in his chair as Sarah's voice uttered it's last piercing note and the auditorium fell into silence for a second. Then the whole room filled with applause. The man reached into his jewelled, high collared jacket and pulled out a perfect, white, unopened rose. With a swift movement he let it fall down towards the stage.

Sarah stood silently on stage, overwhelmed by the noise that followed her performance. She ushered her friends forward so they could take a bow together and they received an even louder bout of applause.

As they stood there, silently, staring out at the crowd with smiles gracing their faces something white fluttered down in front of Sarah. On instinct she reached out and grabbed it in her hand, exhaling in pain as something pricked her finger. It was a pure white rose. Unblemished and unopened. Innocent. Sarah brought her finger up and stoked the soft silky petals. A small trail of blood was left behind. As she watched it disappeared, soaking into the petals as if it was never there. Then, slowly, the rose opened. It's petals curled outwards and formed a beautiful flower and in it's centre, where the pollen should have been, there lay something that made Sarah's eyes widen in shock and fear and something else that she couldn't quite place.

It was a small, clear crystal.


	5. but if you turn it this way

**Hey there guys. I know I haven't updated for an age. But honestly I haven't written ANYTHING (except school stuff) for an age. So how about we put all this in the past and focus on this chapter. I know it's short, but I didn't want to go into the next scene in this chapter cause I think this scene has more effect on its own. Have fun!**

Sarah paced her room. She'd been at it for hours. She stopped, once again, and looked hard at the rose in its little glass vase on her bedside table. The crystal still sat there, nestled in the beautiful petals. Sarah couldn't bring herself to touch the crystal, she didn't know what it was, but she had a feeling that the crystal wasn't meant to be taken lightly.

_It's a crystal... nothing more..._

Words whispered through the room. Or was it in her head? Sarah shivered. Where had it come from?

_But if you turn it this way..._

She took an unwilling step toward the rose. Her legs shook.

_And look into it..._

Her legs kept moving, ever so slowly, carrying her toward the beautiful flower. She looked closer. It looked like the petals were dripping; blood ran down in rivers, down the stem, filling the vase until the rose sat there, pure white. She reached out to the crystal and it seemed to grow larger, filling the rose in which it was nestled.

_It will show you your dreams._

Sarah's hand hovered, a millimetre away from the crystal. Outside an owl hooted. Then, without knowing if it was on purpose, or by the shaking of her hand, her fingers brushed against it.

Then everything began to fade.


End file.
